Knight In Shining Armour
by Patchwork Interpretations
Summary: Pandora is sent to torchwood, by her father, to hide from the eternity stars. She finds friends and love. Will her surprise apperance have an affect on the relationships of the rest of the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first ever fan fiction. Not sure what people will think. Please can you review it. Thank you.**

* * *

It was turning 9:30 (pm) and everyone was just waiting. There hadn't been any alien attacks or sightings the whole day.

Toshico was sat at her desk watching an old black and white film on her computer. Gwen was sat with her. Owen was sitting with Lanto in the boardroom playing monopoly. Jack was in his office daydreaming. They were all hoping for something alien to turn up.

Alone again. It seemed to be the only she travelled. A doctor had journeyed with her once, but he had left her in the hands of Sisters. But she was home now; she was back on earth.

She had been trapped in that horrific establishment for over 600 years. Pandora was to glad to be walking, the earth once again, a free woman. She was following the last words that her doctor had told her 'If the eternity stars come looking for you, go and find a captain, by the name of Jack Harkness,'.

Pandora was following that final instruction; she had landed in Cardiff and was lost. Last time she had been in that area, it had been a small village with a church.

"Jack! We have a really big energy surge coming straight for the hub!" Gwen shouted, when she checked the monitor.

"You mean as in Alien energy?" Jack shouted back.

"No!" Toshico replied, "This energy is coming through the rift but it is reading as the normal electric that we use everyday."

"Switch everything off." Jack told them, "Lanto that means the coffee machine as well!"

Pandora was having a tough time trying to negotiate her way around the streets. She kept going round in circles. She had passed the millennium centre about four times already.

When she found the tourist information centre she decided to go and ask them if they knew where she could find Torchwood.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Lanto said.

"I'm looking for a man, Jack Harkness." Pandora replied.

"Are you sure?" Lanto asked.

"Yeah," Pandora told him, sounding slightly panicked, "I was told by another man I knew many years ago, that if I was ever in trouble that I should find Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood!"

"Any ID?" Lanto questioned.

"Other than the tardis, none!"

"That is?" Lanto asked sounding puzzled.

"It's a time machine. It's a bit broken; keeps spitting out electric"

Lanto showed Pandora into the hub.

"Jack!"

"What Lanto? You know that we have a really big problem."

"Well I found the cause; she's right here."

"Well bring her to my office!" Jack answered.

Pandora was taken to an office which looked like it had been stolen out of the 50's.

"Hello," Jack said, sounding flirty, "And who, may I ask are you?"

"I am Pandora Midnight Sapphire Black," She told him, "Hello,"

"Lanto, as you will know, told me that he had found the answer to our electric problem," Jack stated.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry," Pandora replied, "It's my tardis. It got a bit broken when I was trying to escape the eternity stars!"

"Is the doctor with you?" Jack asked his voice full of enthusiasm.

"What! That bitch. No!" Pandora said, she then sat down and continued "I wouldn't let **that** travel with me, not after what he did!"

"You've got something against him then."

"Yes! He left me at the mercy of the Sisters. Then he had the cheek to tell me that when they finally let me go. I had to find my own way to earth, to find a special Captain who would save me." Pandora almost screamed.

"I'm guessing," Jack calmly said, "You were hoping the doctor would be your knight in shining armour."

"No, I was hoping that he would stay true to his word. And look after me like a **father** should." Pandora said in such a quiet voice that it was even hard for Jack to hear. And he was just at the other side of his desk.

Jack and Pandora had a really long talk. Pandora explained everything that she knew. Jack comforted her when she had started to cry, he understood completely. Pandora was having a tough time, trying to evade the time agency and trying to get the doctor to realise that he was partly responsible for her.

"Team meeting! Boardroom five minutes!" Jack bellowed.

Pandora was taken to Lanto. She helped him with the coffees. Lanto noticed that she had been crying, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but he didn't want her to look sad neither. He offered her a latte with lots and lots of chocolate sprinkles.

"Do you really have a time machine then?" He asked

"Yes," She replied, with a really girly giggle, "It's in my bag at the minute."

"Really!"

"Yeah, it's in disguise now. But as soon as I put the key in the lock, it will look like any other tardis."

"It must be really small now. **It must grow**"

"Of course silly," Pandora replied, "It's also **bigger** on the inside!"

"This may sound a little forward, Pandora, but do you have a boyfriend?" Lanto asked.

"No," Pandora replied, "If it had been up to the sisters, I wouldn't know that guys existed!"

"I bet the guys knew that you were there though. Bet they were all begging on their knees for a kiss off you," Lanto said.

"Lanto was that supposed to be a chat up line that you just said," Pandora asked.

Lanto went slightly pink, "It was, sort of, yeah."

"Well it sounded so cute!" she replied, and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, picked up the tray of coffees and headed for the boardroom.

When she got there everyone else was already there. She put down the tray of coffees and went to sit down.

"Where's Lanto?" Jack asked.

"Coming," She replied.

"Everybody this is Pandora Midnight Sapphire Black" Jack told the others, "Pandora this is Gwen, Toshico and Owen." He pointed at them in turn.

"Hi," They chorused.

"Hello," Pandora replied nervously.

"You can come and sit next to me if you want." Owen said as he got up and pulled a chair from the table.

"Thank you. You are very kind." She told him, just as Lanto walked into the room.

"Anyway, while the eternity stars are on the hunt." Jack started.

"What are the eternity stars?" Toshico asked.

"The eternity stars are like the four riders of the apocalypse. Apart from the stars are four people who are joined by an ancient link, they are supposed to watch the gates to eternity, looking for lost souls and travellers, taking the lost souls to the eternal home and helping the travellers get to their destination. When one set dies another lot are chosen, they could be anyone from anywhere in the universe. This lot are really power hungry and are after the heart of a time lord to allow them to live forever. They are after me, because I have been lost and asked them for help. They thought that if they send me in the wrong direction then they would have eternal life faster than if they just waited for me to die. According to them I am special, I don't know how and I don't know why but I am special to them. I don't want to have to spend the rest of eternity with them!" Pandora explained.

"Pandora is going to have to have one of us with her at all times." Jack told them, "Any volunteers?" No one put their hands up. "Pandora," Jack continued, "Who do you want to look after you?"

"Honestly, Jack I don't care. As long as I am not getting in the way of any one or anything." She replied.

"Jack, I'll take her. She shouldn't be any trouble," Lanto said.

"Thank you," Pandora said to him.

After all of the fussing about why she was here, and the rows over why torchwood had to look after her. It was finally agreed that Toshico would help fix the tardis and Pandora could stay as long as she wanted.

Pandora spent two hours telling Toshico what was what in the tardis. It included that if some buttons were pressed she could blow the whole universe to smithereens. Toshico spent the two hours making lots of notes, not wanting to be blamed for the end of the universe.

"You ready yet?" Lanto asked.

"Give me a minute!" She shouted back.

"I'll start counting." Lanto said.

Pandora ran to the wine stores in the tardis and pulled out two bottles of her favourite wine. She then grabbed her coat and bag and headed towards Lanto.

"Here!" She replied.

"Don't worry the tardis will be safe here with Jack."

They both left the hub via the tourist information office, and headed towards the lights of the city. They wandered along quite a few long streets. Passing what seemed like millions of people.

"Where's your place then?" Pandora asked.

"Here," He replied.

When they got inside, Pandora found that Lanto owned quite a spacious two bed flat. Lanto showed her which room was hers. She dumped her stuff and headed back to the open plan lounge.

Lanto was in the kitchen, putting the dishes away that had been in the dishwasher. He hadn't noticed that she had come back into the room and was still humming to himself.

"Hello!"

"What would you like for dinner, miss?" He asked

"I don't know what were you thinking of?" Pandora replied.

"Well what about a pizza?" Lanto inquired.

"Yummy. Please can we have a four cheeses one?" She replied.

"Of course," Lanto said.

Lanto was relaxing in the armchair in the lounge, and Pandora was relaxing on the sofa. They were watching Die Hard 4.0 when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lanto," Was the reply that came in the form of a very familiar American accent, "Is Pandora there?"

"Yeah, let me put her on," Lanto replied, then handed the phone to Pandora.

"What?" She asked.

"The tardis is doing something weird. It seems to be crying!" Jack replied

"Well go and talk to it," Pandora told him, "It seems to be upset that it is alone again. Just talk to it."

She ended the call and handed the phone back to Lanto. They then just both relaxed again, watching the end of the film.

"Would you care for another glass of wine?" Lanto asked while she was changing the DVD.

"If you're offering," She replied.

It was about 3 in the morning when they finally stopped watching films and drinking. They had polished off a total of 5 bottles of wine between them. They both seemed too drunk to get up off the sofa never mind make it to their own beds.

Pandora curled up on the sofa, she had her head resting on Lanto's chest; she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dream world. Lanto put his arm around her, and then he closed his eyes and went off into his own little dream world.

When they finally rolled into work, it was just after lunch. Lanto had made them a lot of black coffee, and they had sat drinking it all morning, trying to become sober enough to actually get into work.

"Where have you been?" Was what they were greeted with, Jack's voice came from the upper deck.

"Hangover!" They both chorused, and left Jack standing on the upper deck wondering what had really gone on between them that night.

Lanto made coffee for Toshico, Owen, Gwen and Jack. Pandora took the coffee that was for Toshico, kissed Lanto on the cheek and headed for the tardis. Pandora put the coffee on the desk that belonged to Toshico. And went to see how well Toshico had done.

Pandora found Toshico was under the floor. Toshico was completely submerged in mires and lights. She was looking at every single wire and making sure that it was in a proper working order. Toshico noticed Pandora coming and climbed out of the hole that she had found herself in.

"I found the problem. This" Toshico said, and showed the thing to Pandora.

"The hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex." Pandora replied, she then took it off Toshico and put it on the desk outside, "Look now that you have found the problem I'll help you put it back together. The hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex will just fit into the heart. We had better get started before it starts crying again."

"Huh?" Toshico asked.

"You do know that a tardis is a living thing. It wasn't built it was grown on a planet."

"Oh," Toshico replied.

They both spent the afternoon fixing the tardis back together, they were really tired when they had finished. Toshico went back to her desk to see if there was something else that needed doing that didn't take as much energy. Pandora picked up the hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex, and headed for Jack's office.

Pandora was stopped before she had even walked along the dam wall. Owen had asked her to have a look at something that he had found.

"You seem to have travelled along way so could you please tell me what this is. And don't go anywhere Jack's office until he has finished talking to Lanto."

"Thanks for the advice." Pandora replied, "that thing that you were asking me about, is the…. the….." Pandora paused and thought about it, and then it moved. "Is it supposed to move? It's supposed to be dead right!"

"That thing that you're holding. It seems to be attracted to it." Owen noticed.

Pandora moved a little and the thing seemed to follow, "I've remembered what it is now. When I was locked in the establishment I couldn't really stick to the rules. The sisters kept threatening me with something called a Clikvil. It was something that controlled the minds of the others that wouldn't behave. They have a liking for some of the special particles in the heart of the tardis. Can't remember what you call them but if they can't get it a Clikvil will feast on the life of anything it can find. It sort of digs into the bones and feeds off feelings."

"You are amazing." Owen said, "Are you sure that there isn't one that is in you?"

"I know that there isn't one in me because the sisters planted them into the body with a very painful surgery. I would have remembered. I will see you later and whatever you do kill that thing properly."

Jack was sat in his office wondering whether he had done the right thing, when Pandora knocked on the door.

"Come in," He said sounding extremely bored.

"Jack, there are two things that I need. One that you have a hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex somewhere in the hub; and two that you kill the Clikvil."

"Ok. The vortex thingy, what does it look like? And what is a Clikvil?" Jack replied.

"This is the Vortex thingy, as you called it," Pandora said giving it to him, "And the body that Owen has in the autopsy room had a Clikvil in it. A Clikvil is a creature that was used in the establishment to make the badly behaved behave."

Jack got the message and handed the hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex back to Pandora. He told her that she would be going home with Owen that night; and walked towards the autopsy area with his gun in his hand ready to aim.

Owen saw Jack coming and moved out of the way. He took aim and fired. The Clikvil was dead, no harm to anyone. Everyone was safe. Pandora stayed in the autopsy area watching Owen dissect the Clikvil.

"If you are going to just sit there why don't you do something useful?" Owen said.

"Do you want a coffee?" Pandora replied.

"Sorry but you might find that I can't eat or drink anything, because I happen to be dead!" He replied sarcastically.

"Wow!" Pandora replied, "That must be so cool. Literally. How did you die?"

"I got shot."

"Easy to fix. If you don't want to die forever?" Pandora replied.

"How do you mean?" Owen asked.

"The oldest magic there is!" Pandora replied, "Did I mention I'm a witch."

"You've got me interested. But I have a job to do. We will have to talk later."

Pandora just sat on the floor with her legs under the barrier. She sat watching Owen use all of his concentration to try and figure out where the creatures stomach was. Every now and then Owen would look up to see if she was still there. He would sometimes crack a joke; he was really funny; always making her laugh.

Lanto noticed that she was sat there. He brought her a latte covered with chocolate sprinkles. Pandora gave him the hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex and told him to charge it with electric. Lanto left looking puzzled.

"Owen, did Jack tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"Just the fact that you have to look after me tonight. Just so the eternity stars can't have a fixed location to find me." She replied.

"We had better go shopping on the way home, I'm guessing that you will be hungry," Owen stated.

"Well only if you can cook. If not I would rather go without." Pandora said.

"Ok. But remember I can't eat it." Owen told her.

"Don't say can't, just say not yet." She told him, sounding like she was planning.

Lanto brought back the hyper-dimensional-paradigm vortex. He said it was fully charged, and that it had blown a few fuses. Lanto kissed Pandora on the cheek and took away the empty latte glass.

It was about 7 when, Owen decided to leave the hub. He had done the autopsy and had dissected the Clikvil. Pandora had run to the tardis to get something important. Owen was ready to leave; he was just waiting for Pandora who seemed to be taking forever. Jack had told him that if he looked after her then he would be able to drive the SUV the next time they used it. Owen didn't believe a word of it but, he was ready to take a chance, he hadn't been allowed to drive in ages.

"Ready," Pandora told Owen.

"Yeah, where would you like to go?" Owen inquired.

"Home, please." Pandora replied.

Owen and Pandora climbed onto the paving stone and started to travel towards the surface. It was so wonderful not to have to run from anyone any more.

When they reached Owens' apartment, Pandora put her stuff down I a corner of the lounge. She then headed for the kitchen. Looking around she found that it was completely different to the one that she normally had. She normally had a big open hearth which there was a huge boiling pot stood. She could try and do her best with what she had.

Owen wondering what she was doing just sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar, "Please enlighten me on what you're trying to do," He asked.

"I am planning on trying to cook."

"Here let me do it!" Owen said, jumping up off the stood and moving her out of the way.

"I thought you didn't cook anymore, being dead and all," Pandora replied.

"It doesn't mean that I have forgotten!" Owen pointed out.

Pandora and Owen worked as a team. Pandora prepared the ingredients while Owen cooked them. It didn't take Pandora long to finish her part, so she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"You know if I wasn't dead you probably wouldn't be sitting there would you," Owen remarked.

"Well if you must know, I would be standing over there with you but I don't want to be a distraction," Pandora replied.

"If you must know! Now I'm dead I have really opened my eyes. I can't really flirt anymore. I'm a changed man."

Pandora walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two wine glasses. She then went over to her bag and pulled out three bottles of Australian white wine; she then walked back to the breakfast bar and filled both of the glasses; and took a sip from her glass.

"Do you really like the thought of dieing forever?"

"I don't really think I do. Any suggestions on how to fix it Pandora?" Owen asked not knowing whether he would like the reply or not.

But Pandora didn't reply. She got up walked over to him. She stood beside him and kissed his cheek. She didn't do anything else but give him one kiss. Then she moved to sit back at the breakfast bar. They both didn't talk for a whole two minutes.

"What was that for?"

"The oldest magic is something that the universe takes for granted. The eternals destroyed every piece of evidence that it was magic." Pandora replied, "The oldest magic there is happens to be love; which can be manipulated in many different ways."

"You kissed me though," Owen blurted out. He then took all of the ingredients he had been cooking and put them in the waste bin. "You know, I might have lost my gift for cooking."

"Let's just order a pizza shall we instead then!" Pandora suggested.

"I can't eat, I'm dead! remember!" Owen remarked, "See!" He opened his shirt and showed Pandora the bullet wound.

"You'll never guess what?"

"What?" Owen asked.

"The wound is starting to heal," Pandora replied, sounding like a school girl.

"No it can't. I'm dead!" He told her. Then he looked at the wound himself, it was actually healing.

"Oldest Magic," Pandora told him and winked.

There was a pause and then, "How the hell?" Owen said astounded.

"The kiss." Pandora replied.

"Thank you."

"For what," Pandora asked.

"For bringing me back properly," Owen said, "What about the blood, I sort of lost most of it."

"It will come back" She replied, "now just have drink of wine, and I will call for pizza, you will be starving."

Pandora and Owen were sat on the floor stuffing their faces with pizza and talking to each other about tall of the aliens that they had had the opportunity to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

Ring rin…….

"What?" Owen shouted down the phone.

"Wake up call." Came the unforgettable American accent.

"Really bad hangover here. Call me back in a couple of hours!" Owen replied.

"You, a hangover. You're dead. Dead men don't drink, which means you can't have a hangover," was the answer.

Pandora took the phone off Owen "Look dead men tell no lies neither. So would you just piss off?"

"Sorry can't! You have to go to a really big city but not Cardiff. The eternity stars are here. The hub is on lockdown. Owen will take you some where safe and then you can come back when I call." Jack replied then put the phone down.

Owen got up and filled a bag with his clothes, and Pandora filled her bag with hers. They left the flat in such a rush they didn't have time to put the empty wine bottles in the recycle box.

About 3 hours later, they were near London. They were both drinking loads of black coffee. And Owen was speeding around the M25 ring road. They kept missing the junction that they needed.

When they finally got into London, they got even more lost. They were in Wapping and they needed to be in Fleet Street.

"Where are you trying to go?" Pandora asked.

"Somewhere safe." Owen replied.

"Fleet Street,"

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe, Fleet Street!" Pandora Answered, "I have a flat in Fleet Street. Well two in fact."

"We'll go there then," Owen decided.

"Ditch the car here, then we can get a cab. It will make us harder to find." Pandora explained.

Owen reluctantly left his car. Then they both started to walk towards Fleet Street. They walked for about half an hour. Then they got a cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Old town Fleet Street. Thank you." Pandora told him.

The cabbie took them to Fleet Street. He dropped them off about three minutes from where they needed to be. Pandora handed over a £50 note and told him to keep the change. Pandora knew where she was going so Owen followed. They arrived at a fabric shop.

Pandora took a really big rusty key out of her bag. She opened the door and went in. Owen followed suit. It was very dusty. The tiles on the floor looked like they had been covered with a carpet of dust. There was an off white sheet over the counter and every surface looked like no one had gone anywhere near it for years.

"This is your flat."

"No this is my shop. The flat is upstairs, but that will be just as bad. I haven't been here since the late Victorian era." Pandora replied.

"You mean that this place used to belong to you when it was first built."

"No. Someone else had it before me. It used to be a pie shop. But I dealt with material so I had to change a few things."

* * *

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"We want The Timelord!" One of the stars answered.

"And what does this Time Lord look like?" Jack asked.

"Well you would know her. She is very pretty and can do amazing things."

"If we see her we will contact you. Could you please leave?" Jack told them.

The eternity stars wouldn't budge. They had seen the tardis and knew that she was there, they would take her back to their ship even if they hasd to kill the world first.

"That tardis where did it come from?"

"That. It came through the rift not too long ago. That was all. There wasn't anybody with it. Just the box." Jack told them, "Could you please let my people go. We have a world to look after you know. If it dies from something from the other side of the rist then my friends, we will put you on trial, and you will be murdered for it."

The eternity stars still didn't budge. They were not going to allow a mere human to get in their way of having eternal life. It was a matter of life and death, and they were the ones who would decide.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really short chapter. I don't know whether I am going to keep it or not. Could you please review and give me your opinion. Thanks a lot to those of you who already have. I thank you fro the support.**

* * *

The eternity stars were not going to leave until they got what they wanted. They stalked the team getting on their nerves.

When the stars finally decided to leave the team alone for a bit and search the rest of the city, things went from bad to worse. There were false alarms, weevils running around in the middle of the day; explosions that were causing damage one minute then not there the next. Jack Harkness was stressed.

Jack went to sleep that night trying to shut out everything that had happened. It was three in the morning when someone tried to break into the hub. There was an almighty crash.

* * *

Pandora woke with a start. She was in her bed in her flat in Fleet Street. Why was Cardiff bothering her?

"What? Something's wrong." Owen asked, still sounding sleepy.

"I think the team are in trouble. One second I was in my dream then I had this image of the hub and Jack being blown apart by pieces of the hub."

"We are going back to Cardiff." Owen decided, "Get some more sleep first, better for when we're on the road.

* * *

Everyone was rushing around. They knew that Jack couldn't die but they couldn't see him. The hub was trashed. Tosh's computer looked like it had been dropped from space. There was literally nothing left of the hub.

"Hows Jack?" Came Pandora's voice it sounded like she was still in the tourist information office.

"We can't find him!" Gwen shouted back.

"But we found you!" One of the stars said. They grabbed Pandora from behind and dragged her back towards their ship.

"Help. Help. Please help." She screamed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank everyone who has given me reviews. It is nice to here from the people who read the stories.**

**Please could you review? Thank you. **

**Pandora Maximum Dracula**

* * *

"Help!" Pandora screamed. The stars were dragging her away. She could see Owen trying to keep up with them.

"Pandora!" Owen shouted.

"Owen," Pandora yelled in reply, "Be my knight in shining armour!" Then everything went black.

Owen walked back to the hub. He had realised that he wasn't going to get Pandora back on his own. She had told him to be her knight in shining armour but how was he going to save her.

"Jack! Jack!" Owen shouted as he searched.

Everyone but gwen was searching the rubble of the hub. Gwen was in Jack's office trying to make sense of the mess. She loved Jack, but now she was married to Rhys. If she had known that something like this was going to happen, she would have addmitted her feelings for him sooner. It was like loosing the closest person she had, now that she didn't know where he was or whether he had died for real this time.

"Gwen could you turn around but don't scream."

Gwen did as she was told. she turned around and flung her arms around his neck. "Jack. You're ok."

"Glad to know you care. I know you have missed me but, and this is very important. We need to find a way of getting to Pandora," He said,"They are going to kill her. And if the doctor finds out about this then I'm dead. Forever."

* * *

Eveything was blurry. Pandora was just starting to see properly.

"Hello. I haven't seen you since the establishment." Came a voice which sounded as sweet as nectar.

"Daddy?" Pandora asked, sounding scared.

"My precious. I'm just the captain around here." The voice replied.

"Pandora. My sweet little girl. How I have missed you." Another voice said. This one sounded more familiar.

"Daddy?" Pandora asked again.

She saw the fist. It came flying straight towards her. It was back into the darkness again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack! We need to get to Pandora!"

"Owen! i told you not to come back to Cardiff, till I told you to." Jack shouted back.

"Pandora had a vision of you being hurt. She wasn;t going to stay in London any longer than she had to."

Jack and Owen were arguing over what they were going to do. Lanto was hatching a plan of his own. Pandora's time machine was still in the hub. Lanto was planning on breaking every rule of torchwood to go back in time to change the past.

* * *

Pandora was starting to come around. He rface was covered in bruises. Everytime she had started to come back round, someone had punched her. Sending her into the darkness.

"How is she?" The captain asked.

"Not to well. She should have come back around by now." The star replied.

"You go, have a break. I'll take the next watch."

The eternity star left. The captain had a look around to make sure that no one was coming.

"Oldest magic," He said to himself. The captain then leaned in to kiss her.

"Piss off, would you. Your breath stinks," Pandora told him.She then wriggled around a bit and broke loose from the ropes that were holding her. She kicked the captain.

He stumbled into the corner. Pandora finally had a advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

"If you're planning on hurting me, think again

"If you're planning on hurting me, think again." Pandora screamed.

"Bitch."

"Really?" Pandora replied, "Have you looked in the mirror recently. You are ten times worse John. What have you done to Jack and the rest of them?"

"Nothing I just transport prisoners." Captain John hart replied.

"You do nothing of the sort. This ship hasn't moved since I arrived. What happened to freelancing?"

"I dropped it. There was no money in that sort of business." He told her.

Pandora wasn't going to give up until she got some answers. He knew what was going on but wasn't planning to spill the beans.

"What do you want Pandora? You seem a little angry," Captain John asked.

"Me, a little angry. Have you noticed that they have beaten me up and every time I started to come round, they knocked me out again. What's wrong is the fact that I am here, I have been stolen from all that I know and from the people I love. That shouldn't happen. And don't even think about attempting to be my Knight in Shining Armour. I all ready have one. Well make that three."

"Lucky you. They know you exist then." John taunted.

"Well. I know they exist and they know I exist and if you don't send me home they will come after you. Torchwood style; shoot first ask question later. Get it yet. And I know daddy is here. Let me see him. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Pandora begged.

"If you let me go."

"No. You can tell them to bring him here then I will let you go when he gets here."

"Let me go first,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Pandora and Captain John had been arguing for over and hour when one of the eternity stars walked in. Pandora pulled a gun on John, The star pulled a gun on Pandora, and John got up and sliced the star in half with his samurai sword.

"You didn't have to do that." Pandora exclaimed.

"He tried to kill you" John told her.

Pandora untied him. They ran to the control deck of the ship. There were so many buttons. It was, like the tardis but more complicated. They pressed every button they could see. Suddenly they were back on earth.

"Look you are stupid," She said pushing John over, "We were supposed to be trying to free my father."

Pandora stormed off, she found a cab and asked if it would take her to the millennium centre in Cardiff. She left Captain John Hart standing there watching as she was taken away.

When they arrived, Pandora gave the driver the only money she had. Then she ran towards torchwood.

"Jack. Have we got a location on where Pandora went yet?" Owen asked impatiently.

"No, now be quiet."

"Jack. Pandora is here. She's just outside. But you will never guess who is with her."

Pandora walked through the tourist information office. Then she started to negotiate a path through the destruction. When she got into the hub it wasn't much better.

"Jack, Owen, Ianto." She cried.

"Pandora," Owen and Ianto chorused.

"Help, please," She asked.

They came to her rescue. They didn't really look at her at first. They were just too busy giving her a cuddle. 

Pandora let out a scream that could have woken the dead.

They realised something was wrong. Ianto carried her to the medical suite, that hadn't been damaged much. Owen went to get Gwen. He knew that Pandora would want to see all of them but he also knew that she would want Gwen to be there to talk to.

Gwen really cared. Pandora knew that, and she knew that Gwen would help her through getting better.

"Pandora, what happened?" Gwen gasped when she arrived with Owen.

"I got beaten up." Pandora replied.

Gwen came to sit next to her. Pandora's face looked like it had been painted black and blue, she had so many bruises. Pandora was given an x-ray. She had four broken ribs and most of her internal organs were in a shocking state.

"How did you make it here?" Gwen asked after Owen had said what was wrong.

"Hope. The hope of seeing my precious daddy again." She said. Then she slipped away.

Owen and Ianto hooked her up to all of the machines. They found her two hearts were still beating.

"Gwen, get Jack and Tosh, now."

"Right." Gwen got up and ran as fast as she could.

When they all arrived, they saw Pandora.

"Is she still alive?" Toshiko asked. 

"Yes, but she is in a coma." Owen replied, sounding like they had already lost her, "Most of her internal organs are damaged. She has broken ribs and other fractured bones, and she may have brain damage."

Jack sat next to the seemingly life less body of Pandora. He took her hand and held it. Jack was praying for her life. He wanted to give his so she could live. "Did she say anything?"

"I asked her how she made it here with the injuries. She said 'Hope. The hope of seeing her father again' Do you know what it means? Who is her father?" Gwen replied.

"Yes. She wants her dad to be here." Jack replied, "But no one knows where he is, he could be at the end of the universe or right on our doorstep. And only she knows who he is and where he is."

Everyone left but Jack. They were really hoping the Pandora would get better, but it didn't seem likely.

_Doctor. We need you, Pandora is hurt and she was asking for her dad. She told me it was you. Please come._ Jack thought. He was trying to see if he could send telepathic signals to the doctor.

"Jack," Ianto said.

"What?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

"Gwen needs your help. They are chasing another shape shifter. Look, I will stay with Pandora till you get back." Ianto said.

"Thank you." Jack got up and left.

Ianto took his place. "Pandora, I hope you can here me. This may sound odd, but you are wonderful. Your heart is in the right place, you take everything in but only do what is good. I don't want you to go. Please, please, please come back to us." He had tears streaming down his face, in between sobs he said, "Pandora I love you. I don't want to let you go."

"That was so sweet, Ianto." Jacks voice said.

"You were listening?"

"Yeah, Pandora might come back to us but she might look different."

"What do you mean?"

"Time lords have a way of cheating death. They regenerate; some times it is only a small change, but most times their whole body changes. Pandora might be scared that we won't love her as much if she looks different, which my be why she is going through all of the pain to try and get better in the way humans do."

Ianto turned to Pandora, he put his hand on hers and kept weeping. He didn't want to loose her, and he would love her no matter what she looked like. Jack left them.

"Pandora, listen carefully. I will love you whatever you look like, you will be the same person to me forever." Ianto then got up and left. He didn't see her open her eyes.

There was a glowing golden light, Pandora was finally getting better. The golden light surrounded her. It lifted her from where she lay and transformed her. Her hair changed colour, it turned into a beautiful shade of auburn. Her figure changed, she was no longer thin and stick like; she was given and hour glass figure and curves. Her eyes changed from small and blue, to big and green. All of the bruises, the broken bones and then damaged organs healed. Then the beautiful glowing light lay her back down on the bed.

Pandora sat up. She was glad not to be in pain any more.

"JACK!" She screamed.

Jack came running followed by the rest of the team.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you." She replied, "Ianto, come here." She gave him a cuddle, "You are the best ever, and I love you to." She whispered the last bit to him.

"Who are you?" Owen asked.

"Pandora," She replied, "Could someone please help me to the tardis. I need to change these clothes."

Gwen and Toshiko helped her walk. When they reached the tardis they had a tough time trying to clear the rubble in front of the door.

They all wandered to the west wing. They found the huge wardrobe.

"This is such a cool dress," Toshiko pointed out.

"That colour would look nice on you Tosh," Pandora replied, "You can have it if you want."

"Have you seen these?" Gwen had found some really weird looking space suits.

"They are from the planet Barcelona. I was given them for stopping a disaster or something." Pandora told her.

The girls searched the racks of clothes. There was a wide variety of clothes from so many different time periods. They had all found something that they liked. They got changed and wandered back into the hub.

Jack, Ianto and Owen were waiting in what was left of the boardroom to see them.

"Wonder where they are?" Ianto wondered aloud.

"Probably still getting ready." Owen replied, "Women always take ages to get ready for anything."

Then the door opened. The girls were all stood there all wearing really short dresses. The dresses were all the same but in different colours. Toshiko was stood on the right, she was wearing lilac, it really complimented her skin colour, Pandora was next she was wearing teal green, it brought out the colour in her eyes and Gwen was wearing red, she looked amazing.

"This isn't Charlie's angels you know." Owen pointed out.

"But don't they look pretty," Jack commented.

Ianto just nodded. He was staring at Pandora. Owen waved his hand in front of Ianto's face. Ianto was in a trance like state.

"Ianto. Anyone there?" Pandora asked.

Everyone left; they just left Ianto standing there. Jack picked up his coat and headed towards the paving slab.

"Is anyone coming for a drink?" He asked.

"Of course. Don't you dare leave us here," Gwen exclaimed.

Gwen, Toshiko and Pandora, all clambered onto the paving slab with Jack and Owen. Ianto seemed to be staying in the hub. The rest of them just headed for one of the pubs in Cardiff bay.

"You know you three had better go ahead of us. Stop things looking suspicious." Owen pointed out.

"What could ever be suspicious?" Toshiko said. Then she put her arm around him. He returned the affection by putting his around her.

Jack was looking really sad, so Gwen and Pandora put one of their arms around him. He just gave them both a very big cuddle.

It was about nine when they all arrived back in the hub. To their amazement there wasn't any destruction it was clean and didn't look like it had been blown apart. They all went to sit in the boardroom. They had decided that because there was such a threat to Pandora's life that she should become a member of the team then she would be with them always, then they could look after her with out having to worry about what would happen if the stars were out on the street, she could stay in the hub forever if she wanted. Suddenly there was the sound of a tardis landing. 

The team stood outside of the hot house. Pandora ran to the upper deck. A man walked out towards her. She ran into him and gave him a huge hug.

"Daddy," she whispered.


	7. Thank you

I would like to offer my thanks to all the readers and reviewers who've read this story and liked it.

Thanks for the help and Hope you like the sequal just as much.

Princess Pandora is the sequal which is currently under construction.

Thank you lots and lots and lots.

"Lilli"  
xxx


End file.
